He's Gone I'm yours Peter
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: Olivia e Peter tem algo entre si que não se pode desvendar.. Pode-se apenas, ao longe, observar.


Dias e Noites mal dormidas. o que isso te diz? Estresse, pressão, Frustração, Falhas, Acertos, Erros, Mágoas, Explosões, Fantasias, Realidades.. São tantas palavras para definir tudo isso. Não sei exatamente por onde devo começar.

Não sei exatamente se devo começar por algum lugar algum dia.

O relógio desperta.. Ao olhar.. 05:10 da manhã.. Cansaço. Falta de coragem. Eram as palavras que definiam a agente Olivia Dunham naquele momento.

Só mais cinco minutos.. pensava ela.

Novamente o despertador.. Olhara novamente.. 05:20 da manhã.. Tinha que levantar. Ela sabia disso.

Trabalhara o dia inteiro.. Estava exaustava. Agora, mais do que estava de manhã.. Que jantar que nada.. Banho e cama. Era o pensamento de Olivia.

Duas batidas suaves na porta.. Ela conhecia aquele som. Não se lembrava de onde. Mas sabia que conhecia.

__Peter.._

__Olá Olivia. Tudo Bem?_

Aquele olhar.. Ahhh.. Aquele olhar que ela conhecia bem. Aquele olhar que Olivia conhecia como ninguem. A malícia doce daquele olhar era quase como um imã. Parecia que a atraía.. Parecia que forçava a olhar para Peter. Os olhos dele forçavam os dela a ficarem estáticos.. Mergulhando infinitamente mais fundo na beleza daquele olhar.

__Ahh.. Tudo.. Tudo bem sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Walter está bem?_

__Ah sim.. Walter está bem. Está dormindo. Depois do dia cheio que tivemos hoje.. Ele já está dormindo. Infelizmente, ou não, Não consegui acompanhar o sono dele. Ele dormiu e eu fiquei acordado sem um pingo de sono. Então.. Depois de algumas horas simplesmente rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, achei melhor sair um pouco pra caminhar.. Espairecer. Talvez.. _

__Ok. _

__Esperava que você comigo.. Se não for te incomodar..Não sei.. caminhar.. Sei lá.. Ver a luz da lua.. O céu está tão bonito esta noite.. Vamos?_

Ela encosta a cabeça na porta.. Olhando pra ele com olhar que ele conhecia bem. Aquele olhar de menina.. e ao mesmo tempo de mulher. Não podia evitar.. Peter simplesmente se perdia naquele olhar.

Ela sorri levemente. Como se estivesse pensando na proposta.. Quando na verdade, a decisão já estava tomada.

_Entre.. Vou servi-lo de um pouco de chá. Trocarei de roupas e partiremos logo.

_Ok.

Ela coloca o chá para ele e some atrás do sofá no qual ele sentara.. Ao olhar, percebera uma porta.. Ela estava lá.. Peter ficara inquieto.. Até que finalmente, entre um gole de chá e outro de Peter, Olivia aparece..

_Ok.. Vamos?

Ela pergunta..

_Oh.. Claro.. Vamos sim.

Caminharam.. Andando ao longo das ruas.. Um lindo luar caía.. Seus passos diminuiam cada vez mais.. Ao passo em que o aproveitamento daquele momento só almentava.

_**All that I need is a bitter song.. To make me feel better. I feel better. **_

Nada naquele momento atrapalhava a sintonia deles. Exceto o volumoso sentimento de Olivia de estar sempre pensando em John Scott.. Sempe pensando que ele a traíra..

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew.. Never knew.**_

_**And the things you've said, they were never true.. never true..**_

_**And the games you play, you would always win.. always win.**_

Ele percebera o momento.. Percebera que ao passo em que ele se aproximava dela, ela fugia.. Era como se algo a afstasse dele. Sentia-se agora inútil. Pois não podia fazer nada. Exceto..

_Hey.. há algo que eu possa fazer por você? Pra te ajudar.. Sinto você tão distante.. Tão longe de mim.

_Não.. Eu.. estou bem.. estou aqui ok?

E então.. ineaperadamente, ele a parou.. e ficando na frente dela, ele a beijou.. Loucamente..

Um beijo avassalador.. Um beijo que pareceu descarregar nela toda saudade que sentiu.. Toda a falta que sentiu.. Mesmo sabendo que nunca a teve antes..

Um beijo que compreendeu tudo o que estava havendo naquele momento.

Uma visão the John ainda pairava sobre ela.. porém.. sumiu.. se desfez no ar como uma nuvem de fumaça.. e então.. ela finalmente pode se entregar a Peter..

Ao fim do momento.. Ela Voltou a si e disse:

**_He's Gone.. John is gone.. **

A noite terminara na casa dela.. quando ele a amava loucamente... Como se o dia não nascesse nunca mais.. pois para eles nunca nasceria.. até que o momento acabasse...

Olivia agora se entregara a Peter como nunca se entregara a mais ninguem.. Nem mesmo a John...

FIM.


End file.
